poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of the Orange Pirate Force Ranger (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Rise of the Orange Pirate Force Ranger. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Maria Swanson: (voice over) The Rise of the Orange Pirate Force Ranger! The episode begins with at the 21st Century, Prince Olympius and Vypra has returned for revenge. Prince Olympius: At last, Revenge will be ours. Vypra: Yes, Olympius. Queen Bansheera will have her revenge. Just then, Onikage appeared from the shadows. Onikage: Vypra and Olympius I presume. Prince Olympius: Who are you, What business do you have? Captain Whiskers: Under me command, Prince Olympius. I am Captain Whiskers, And I'm here with a proposition. Vypra: What do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: A certain of Power Rangers I despise the most are on their way here. Prince Olympius: I take it you need our assistance? Captain Whiskers: Correct, That is if you're interested. Onikage: We except, Captain. Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and his crew were doing some serious training. Captain Emmett: Alright, Crew. It's time for some serious pirate training, We have to be ready for what Captain Whiskers throws at us. Marine the Raccoon: Aye, Aye, Captain. Iago: It could get use to this already. Zazu: Could we all, Iago. Could we all. Just then, There was an urgent call as Stanley Pines shouts out. Stanley Pines: Attention, Rangers! Report at the Lab ASAP! Captain Emmett: We're on our way! As they came to the lab, A communication screen was shown. Carter Grayson: Pirate Force Rangers? Captain Emmett: Aye, Who might you be? Carter Grayson: My name is Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. My friends and I have been send to recruit you all from your dimension for help, Captain Whiskers is on the move. Ford Pines: We'll be on our way, Carter. Can you tell Captain Mitchell we'll be here. Carter Grayson: No problem. Thank you, Ford. Soon, It was time for the Rangers to depart. John Silver: Are you mates ready for this mission? Captain Emmett: Indeed we are, John. Ford Pines: Before we leave, Stanley, John and I have something to give Marine. Marine the Raccoon: Me? John Silver: Aye, Lass. We have gift for a captain's first mate of the Power Ranger Team. Then, Ford presented Marine a Pirate Force Morpher for her own. Ford Pines: Marine, This is your very own Morpher, Fit for an Orange Ranger of the team. Marine the Raccoon: No way! Stanley Pines: Yes way, Marine. You've earned it, Now let's get to work. As the Portal Opens, They set off to the 21st Century. At last, They finally arrived in Mariner Bay where they some familiar figures. Andros Hammond: Ford, Stanley, John Silver, I'm glad you three and your Rangers could make it. Stanley Pines: Good thing Carter called us, Andros. Ford Pines: Everyone, This is Andros Hammond, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan and Zhane. They're the Space Power Rangers. Andros Hammond: A pleasure to meet you, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: It's a great honor to meet you too, Andros. Carlos Vallerte: Good to meet you, Jay. Jay Dunn: You too, Carlos. T.J. Johnson: How do you do, Ryo? Ryo Vinsmoke: I'm doing well, T.J. Ashley Hammond: It's nice to meet you, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Right back at ya, Ashley. Cassie Chan: Hi, Callie. It's very nice to meet you. Callie Jones: Same here, Cassie. Zhane: Good to finally meet you, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: Same to you as well, Zhane. Then, Leo and his friends show up. Leo Corbett: Did we miss something? Ford Pines: Not at all, Leo. Stanley Pines: Meet the Galaxy Rangers from Mirinoi, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan and Leo's older brother, Mike, the Magna Defender. Leo Corbett: Good to meet you, Emmett. Captain Emmett: The pleasures all mine, Leo. Damon Henderson: Great to meet you, Nina. Nina Vincent: You too, Damon. Kai Chen: Pleasure to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Same here, Kai. Maya: Hi, Bendy. It's nice to meet you. Bendy Jackson: Nice to meet you too, Maya. Kendrix Morgan: Please to meet you, Callie. Callie Jones: Charmed to meet you, Kendrix. Mike Corbett: Good to meet you, Jay. Jay Dunn: You too, Mike. Then, The Lightspeed Rangers showed up on their jeep. Carter Grayson: I'm you guys could make it, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Thanks, Carter. Bendy Jackson: So, What this all about? Carter Grayson: There's a lot of explanation to this, Bendy. These are my friends, The other Lightspeed Rangers. Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dr. Dana Mitchell and her brother, Ryan. Chad Lee: Good to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: You too, Chad. Joel Rawlings: Nice to meet you, Nina. Nina Vincent: Nice to meet you too, Joel. Kelsey Winslow: Hi, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: What's up, Kelsey. Dana Mitchell: It's nice to meet you, Callie. Callie Jones: I'm please to meet you as well, Dana. Ryan Mitchell: It's good to meet you, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: Nice to meet you too, Ryan. Just then, Wes and his friends arrived on the Silver Guardian Van. Wesley Collins: Emmett, Long time no see. Eric Myers: Good to see you again. Captain Emmett: ???, . Jennifer Scotts: Good to see you again, Callie. Callie Jones: ???, . Lucas Kendall: How'd you been, Ryo? Ryo Vinsmoke: ???, . Katie Walker: Long time no see, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: ???, . Trip Regis: How's it going, Nina? Nina Vincent: ???, . ???, . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5